


Twisted

by LeeGyuAeri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Graphic Description, Kind of a killing stalking feel, M/M, Masochism, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGyuAeri/pseuds/LeeGyuAeri
Summary: There was pain, and when there is pain, he finds pleasure and joy in writhing under his fingers as he gasps for air afterwards.A lot may find this twisted but to Baekhyun and Chanyeol, this is their everything.





	Twisted

“Are you there?”

The crispiness of his voice was awfully audible, a crack by the end making him wince amidst the dead silence that once more found its way. With curtains undone and the usual dark eeriness was nothing new to Baekhyun’s sight, but the stillness that was present was a thing he was yet to get used to.

Of course, no one answered.

His feet got him to stand up from the old bed, soulless eyes down-casted as he dragged himself across the household. Once he got out of the bedroom, the hallway greeted him. The wallpapers were tearing off by the edges, woodcrafts never dusted and smelt of faintest molds. The window by the end had undone curtains, the said cover up seemingly cut into the most random parts and the lack of light was nothing ever new. The light bulb that hang was a mere decoration, much more of a hindrance, per se as it almost fell twice before Baekhyun.

How it almost fell, it was during once when Chanyeol got Baekhyun backing up on the wall, thick calloused fingers wrapped tightly around Baekhyun’s throat. His feet were dangling amidst the air, the color that was draining from his lips were a sight to behold to Chanyeol and Baekhyun did not protest nor did he counter. Spontaneity was an element they both loved so Baekhyun merely raised his hands to hold Chanyeol’s in return. Not to refute, but rather wrap his own and feel the warmth that it has. With shaky gestures, Baekhyun traced with his scalded and bruised fingers, the veins, the outlines of Chanyeol’s dirtied fingernails.

Normal people would have coughed during that time, but Baekhyun smiled as he felt the blood emptying off his head, his lips slowly losing its rose color and eyes twitching. His vision was flickering on and off, black spots dancing on his sight but before he even loses consciousness, the grip around his neck was lost and fell down on his knees.

The sudden relinquish made him cough, more so with blood staining the creaking wood floor but he could care less when arms soothed his back, sweet whispers of nothing from Chanyeol comforting him more than ever. Tears were escaping the rim of his closed eyes from the pain but soothing grip of Chanyeol’s hand. There were marks, he could feel the burn of it and the lingering feeling of tightness around his throat, and it burns.

But it makes him feel even more alive.

Chanyeol gathered Baekhyun, in his arm a few steps and they saw the light bulb fell just before them.    

Without looking, Chanyeol continued to walk, but he spoke as Baekhyun continued to pant and catch up his breath.

“Replace that, is it clear?”

With a tight smile, Baekhyun nodded but proceeded to lean his head on Chanyeol’s broad shoulder. He always found comfort in it and it never fails to calm him down.

   
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun walked barefoot, the lightbulb’s left over glass shards that remained uncleaned scrunching beneath his now bleeding feet. The warm liquid kept flowing, leaving bloodied footprints on the stairs with his every step. It creaked, with every shift of his weight, the noise resounded but it sounded empty and it was still dark as ever in the hallway down the first storey of the house.

Not that the darkness was new.

He was accustomed to it for he and Chanyeol loved the darkness, but not when Baekhyun was alone.

They both loved things together, as much as they loved each other together in all things.

Baekhyun vividly remembered the very first time he came here, it was about seven months ago.  The fear that crippled him was nothing that he had experienced before, the anxiety of being kidnapped by someone who was a total stranger making him puke his guts. The memory that day was still clear as the moonless night, his figure shivering with fear and eyes spilling with endless tears as Chanyeol got to tie him up at the first room they entered in the dark house.

Baekhyun stood just before the said room, seeing his past-self quivering with dread and terror, as the shadow figure of Chanyeol moved behind his old self, playing with the tight knot by his hand and whispering words that creeped him rather than comforted him. Baekhyun chuckled bitterly at how odd he was back then to not love Chanyeol.

But it was not important, since he already love him now.

Baekhyun continued to walk, pacing now to the dining room as if the wound on his feet was of a usual thing that happens. There were still spots of blood, some drying and smeared by the side of his dirtied feet. The wooden floor creaked again with his every step but it was not an empty noise anymore. It irked Baekhyun how it sounded so much of a white noise, how it was not under Chanyeol and his feet scrunching anymore. With another step he took, he slammed his feet hard, creating a hole by the wooden flooring. Teeth gritted and hands fisted, he immediately headed to the dining area and was hit by memories of him and Chanyeol again.

It was a month or two into his stay but it was as if Baekhyun’s fear was already non-existent. He was convinced then that Chanyeol was actually just lonely and searching for a companion so even though Baekhyun was awfully aware that he was a stranger, something stopped him from leaving.  That day, Baekhyun cooked, a simple meal. A soup.

By the time Baekhyun turned the stove off, he felt a pair of arms encircling his waist, Chanyeol’s chin resting by his shoulder. Baekhyun felt something tingling inside of him as Chanyeol lowly commented about how good it smelled. The embrace on his waist tightened and Baekhyun found it in himself that maybe, it won’t be so bad to hug him back and lean on him.

So he did, but something unexpected happened.

It was in a flash, it occurred. The hot soup was now dripping on his entire being. It scalded his fair skin, some spots turning angry red and Baekhyun stood in place, eyes wide and perplexed. The pain was searing, the boiling soup that pierced even through his thick sweater scalding hot. White sticky liquids found its way everywhere it could, but a pair of lips latched onto Baekhyun’s neck.

“Don’t dare move, Baek.” Chanyeol ordered and he knew better than to disobey. Chanyeol slowly ravished his entire being, licking every part clean. The clothes were then, discarded after and Baekhyun found that he actually did not mind.

It was twisted but he actually loved the feeling of pain prickling him yet the presence of Chanyeol was enough to be of comfort to that pain.

   
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun lowly growled, the flashes of memories slowly driving him crazy. He have done countless times of cuts. It varied from knives to blades and even the pieces of wood the make it agonizingly painful but no matter how much Baekhyun did so, the comfort never came. It was just not the same without Chanyeol.

“Where are you even…” Baekhyun forlornly whispered into the dark silence.

Of course, no one answered.

With one last ounce of patience, Baekhyun screamed. Bellowed bloody murder into thin air and he ran everywhere he can, destroyed everything he saw in his sight with angry tears fighting its way out of his eyes.

_Just where are you, Chanyeol._

A broken picture frame even found itself even more broken when Baekhyun hit it with his fist, the glass piercing through his knuckles and creating more fresh wounds. It was a picture of someone that was not acquainted with him and Chanyeol.

_Where…_

Baekhyun fell to his knees, just before the entrance door of the house. Slowly, his tear-stricken eyes drifted to the sight of the door.

He had not been out for quite a while now.

Of course, Chanyeol did not like going out.

For the final time, Baekhyun stood up, the fear crippling within him. He stood hesitant before the door, eyes intent on the door knob just a few millimeters from him. With blood stained hands, he grabbed on the knob with subtle strength and went out.

What greeted him last was someone’s shadowed figure by the light. It smiled and it looked vaguely familiar to him. A hand outstretched from the figure, and without hesitation Baekhyun took it.

Of course, it was about time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A week passed, sirens of police cars blared through the crisp night of a small suburbs. The flashing of red and blue lights were too bright and lots of armed men stood before a wrecked house. There were two corpses rotting by the entrance, identified as both male.

The other one tall, features cannot be identified due to burnt body.

And the other had been missing for almost 8 months.

An old woman mourned, her screams of pleas unheard. A woman two decades younger comforted the elder, hands firmly planted to her shoulders as to support, but her eyes also screamed pain.

It was on November 27, Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun were found dead.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is cross posted in aff :>


End file.
